Bounty Life
by GLaDOS-01
Summary: Maira Nova, bounty hunter not-so-extraordinaire, does not like people. She picks her battles and gets her money where she wants. Unfortunately for her and her one companion, a mech with a taste for blood, they're going to get drawn into the war of lifetimes. Whether she dies or not depends entirely on her and those she may or may not trust. (Rated M for Maira's bad habits.)
1. The Hunter

**Date: Tuesday, September 02, 2178  
Location: Terminus Systems / Skania Cluster / Zoter System / Oglion**

The sun's rays seared along the sands of the desert planet's afternoon and baked the rocky cliffs along its surface. The vengeful heat had driven most life away from the light and into the shadows of caves or ledges. The only ones stubborn enough to be out were scavengers, picking at the corpses of sentient and beast alike. Along the slopes of baking earth and granite rested desert plants and vibrant flowers.

Echoing faintly in the craggy paths of a maze-like fortress of spires and cliffs was the sound of movement. A grunt of effort followed by a continuous dragging noise. It would have caught attention earlier in the day, and perhaps trouble. But in the hot afternoon no soul dared follow the subtle sounds.

"Almost there…" I breathed out the words quietly and immediately regretted it when I needed to gasp for more air. I would have normally paused to gain back my composure, especially with the heavy load I was dragging behind me. But the sun would set soon and with the dismissal of light would come hostile creatures. The worst of which being the krayt.

Minutes passed by as I slowly but steadily moved, sweating and gasping under the hot sun. Eventually I had to stop and catch my breath. I sucked in the dry air desperately with alert eyes scanning my surroundings. I had made sure to stay out of any shaded areas despite knowing I'd have a serious tan by the end of the job. Shade in this time of day meant carnivorous reptiles, and if I ventured too near they would ignore the heat and come after me. Dragging around a large meaty corpse behind me certainly didn't help things.

I soon huffed and forced myself to continue my trek. I could see the walls of the colony, Edna, rising up on the horizon like granite waves but I wouldn't reach them for at least another thirty minutes of effort. Before negativity set in I quickly reminded myself of the payout. Over a hundred grand was waiting for me over there.

The sudden ringing of my communicator caused me to curse inwardly and I paused once again just long enough to check who was calling. If I'd had the energy I would have scowled. Instead I accepted the call and returned to my task.

" _I hope you accepting my call means you've considered my generous offer?"_ that _wonderful_ grating voice stabbing my eardrum through my comm implant was a batarian, Haktra Voc. He ran a small branch syndicate and had delusions of grandeur. The real slimeball was the guy he worked for: Prinus Dedros, a turian crime lord working out of Helheim Station in the dark reaches of the Terminus.

I paused once again in an effort to make it easier to breathe. The dry air, hot as it was, was certainly helpful. Unlike the humidity of Grak or the ice air of Cetrine. A moment passed before I was well enough to speak, "The one where I'm supposed to kill Dedros for you so you can take over the Web? I haven't given much thought to assassin work Voc." I reminded him.

" _Ha!"_ he mocked, _"Hearing that from a broken hunter pup is priceless."_

In spite of my current exhaustion my face pulled into an involuntary grimace. He had no right speaking to me of my or my past. No matter what had happened and regardless of what I may have deserved, it was my business alone. He had nothing to gain in goading me- in fact he stood to lose more.

" _Especially from you; a guild slave. Why hold on to the Guild's code after they've already cast you out?"_ his question could have been rhetorical. I didn't much care, either way I wanted him to shut up.

"I'm actually just suspended you star shit. I'm still loyal to them." I bit back bitterly, glaring into the distance with rising anger. I hated being reminded of my circumstances.

Haktra just laughed, _"Exactly!"_ his exuberance had me frowning. I had probably just walked into a verbal trap. _"It's that enduring loyalty that I need. I can't trust anyone else with a job such as this."_

Finally, I had my breath back. I brought an arm up and ineffectively wiped the back of my hand across my forehead. Even though I transferred some blood onto my face it got rid of those irritating beads of sweat that had built up at my hairline. "Except if I agree to do this 'job' for you I would be dishonoring the Guild code and betraying the loyalty you seek. Basically I can't work for you unless I'm disloyal, and I'm not. So I'm sorry Voc but that's my final answer. Don't call me again."

I cut the connection before he could get the rage out of his mouth in a coherent sentence. My viridian eyes scouted the distance and found no enemies or dangers to report. Hopefully I could make it back to the colony before darkness veiled the landscape and coaxed all manner of carnivores into a hunt for food.

…

 **Location: Oglion / Edna Colony**

Once I was finally back in the colony I was swarmed by a dozen people asking questions. Seeing that I was exhausted however four rather strong-looking men took charge of dragging the krayt dragon head behind me while I steadily made my way to the posting agency. Really it was little more than a weathered one-story office building with one main desk and a few bounty terminals. It was just as dusty and sandy as the rest of the tiny colony but it had its own charm.

"What are you trying to do, huh? It's going to take me days to scrub off that damn blood!" the lone desk clerk scolded, giving an angry four-eyed glare to the men and I. He didn't have much right to complain though, considering I saved his life and the entirety of the colony by killing the krayt dragon. Not to mention the fact I had to bring in proof of acquisition before I could be approved and take the bounty I claimed the day before.

"Cut her some slack, Jhett!" the young teenage boy that had stubbornly accompanied us snapped back. I raised a brow at him and gave him a once-over for the first time since he had run to my side. He was scrawny and unnaturally gaunt for one with a fifteen-year-old's facial structure. His clothes were serviceable but threadbare and far from clean. His light brown and blonde mixed hair was dusty with layers of sand as well as the rest of his tanned skin. Compared to the other kids and people I had seen he had to be an orphan or very poor. Unsurprising, considering he was the only human I had seen so far.

"She saved us all by killing this thing and you should show at least a little thanks for that!" the boy continued. I quickly grew squeamish of the unfolding scene and set a hand on the kid's shoulder to halt further words. His startled jump alerted me to the possibility of him disliking or being unused to physical touch. I pulled my hand back in response and he looked up to fix his wide hazel eyes on me.

I ignored this and turned my attention to Jhett, "Sorry about the mess." I said to the cranky old man, knowing he was giving trouble just to be difficult. There was no way he regularly or recently even tried to clean the place up. It was dirty as I had mentioned, covered in scores from stubborn acquisitions and blood stains from past fights. I liked it simply because it reminded me of my own ship, and pleasanter times.

"Hmph. No matter." Jhett conceded, wearing his permanent old man scowl. His weathered face and strong arms made him look more like a blacksmith than a desk clerk. But then a posting agency would need someone strong to stick around the danger. Especially since this one in particular had no protective shielding for the clerk stuck behind the not-bulletproof desk.  
"Since you went to the trouble of dragging in the entire head just take it to the back for storage. I'll transfer your bounty to you now; you want a chit, a receipt or a direct transfer?"

Absently I watched the helpful men drag the five-meter head into the back room, "Chit please." I answered. "Once that head is in a container I'll have to take it with me to Marshal Ress. You mind having someone deliver it to the docks for me?"

"Right, right, Baktoid hired you for the job originally." Jhett said as he uploaded the credits to the chit I asked for. "I'll take care of it. Make sure to check the crate when it arrives though, just to be sure. The slags in this colony aren't as organized as I am."

I nodded once, "Understood." I approached his desk to take the full chit of 7,000 credits from him.

With my business finished I left the building and returned to the eager sun with the sticky teen at my hip. I frowned down at him suspiciously to which he seemed oblivious but continued my walk. I didn't trust him. He could be a spy or a pickpocket or someone I wouldn't like in disguise.

Regardless of his presence however I went down the street to Lia's Cantina. I settled down at a booth in the corner with a small keg of Brutal Brew. It wasn't my favorite drink- in fact the copper liquid tasted nightmarish- but I was just _slightly_ a lush. With the stresses of this life and what I had gone through in the past five years it was hard to blame myself for slipping.

"So how old are you?" the-boy-that-refused-to-leave-me-alone asked.

"Twenty-three." I replied quietly before taking a swig of the disgustingly strong brew.

"So you're not that experienced, huh?" before I could answer he perked up in his seat with bright eyes, "So you could use help, right?! I could be your assistant!"

I stared at his hopeful face a moment before looking back down and taking in another gulp of the brute strength alcohol. Granted I was alone in this huge galaxy; I didn't need or want company. I preferred solitude above company, and quiet over noise. Loneliness was the domain in which I thrived, for there I needed no protection against betrayal or the carelessness of others.

"No can do, kid." I finally answered.

Immediately he sagged into his seat adjacent to me. "But- please! I can't stay here, it's not my home! You're human and you saved our lives so you're good, right? Please take me, I promise I'll be the best assistant ever!"

"I'm no hero." I retorted. "I just took up a high-paying job that happened to be helping the colony out as well. I also don't like people- I especially don't like loudmouthed kids that don't think before they speak."

"But-!"

"And even if I did want to take you I would have to figure out where you came from and file a bunch of convoluted paperwork just to be your guardian while in space. Add to the fact I travel around as an _independent_ bounty hunter; in Citadel space and some parts of the Traverse I'd have to have proof of contract so you're not mistaken for a slave or some other unfortunate soul. On top of all this I would need a license proving I'm of parental quality- assuming of course that you're an orphan."

He wilted and looked down at the tabletop, giving me my answer.

"Alright then." I confirmed. "So I can't just take you along with me because you want me to. The galaxy is a dangerous place full of criminals and scum, especially out here in the Terminus Systems. I would be doing you a favor by leaving you here."

"I'd rather be a slave than be here alone." He muttered.

Irritation flared in me and I leveled a passive glare on him, "To speak out of ignorance and disappointment is a foolish thing to do, child." My acidic tone caught his attention and he looked up to see my expression. "A slave's life is suffering the like of which you couldn't imagine. Here at least you're free, not bound by chains or whipped daily with serpent blades."

The boy winced and his head went down in shame for what he had said. I chose not to continue and busied myself with the alcohol. A million thoughts leaped through my mind as I drank, pretending I was alone. My regrets were the most prominent.

One thing that I hated about drinking was that it never truly made me forget. Most alcohol didn't give me warmth or remind me of happier days or even excite me as it did many others. Drinking usually made me remember with clarity, and think with depth I did not want. It depressed and exhausted me to such a degree that I felt in need of immediate sleep. But in my dreams, at least, I could be someone else in another life and another time, even if for only a few hours.

"Um… I know I don't know much…" the boy began quietly, pulling my attention away from the past. "But… But I really do want to leave this place. I barely eat, and even though I'm not in much danger here I'm also mostly ignored and alone. Because I'm human the colonists distrust me and leave me out of their lives. Even if it's dangerous, and even if I am ignorant, I want to get out of here. I want to find a good life and live with just one person that _looks_ at me."

When he raised his head to look upon me once more, I stared into his eyes and saw determination. A quiet rage that drove him to risk his hopes on someone like me. The desperation he had to be feeling wasn't one I was unfamiliar with. I had been through the same pain before, with the same naïve hope in my eyes. Except in those days my hopes had been crushed carelessly and thrown to the side. It wounded me eternally, changed me into a more distant tougher shell of a person. Yet even so the suffering and hardships made me stronger.

Did I want to deny him this last time and harden him as I had been hardened? Or did I risk leaving him weak if only to give him a semblance of joy?

Strength lasts much longer… "Kid…" But joy, even fake, after so long alone, is remembered. I wondered briefly if that could be strength as well. But then I slapped myself down, reminding myself that solitude was my haven. If I brought him along I would be doing the both of us a disservice.

"Sorry." I muttered. "But I can't."

Without another word I slid out of the booth and paid the bartender before leaving the cantina behind. I did feel guilty for shutting the boy down but there wasn't much choice. When I made it to my small ship, I checked the cargo and approved the krayt head container.

With a sigh I stared up at my ship/home. It was a Volus frigate, about the same size as the largest frigates commercially available. The ovular, sleek design was reminiscent of asari ships but owed much of its defensive and offensive capabilities to the traditional turian tech. The Volus used this design to circumvent the need for more than three or four decks, and usually the bottom level was for cargo only. I did use the bottom for cargo, but half of the space was taken by the cells. The only other spaces my ship had were decks one and two, where everything else was located. The cozy space was enough for me, but there wasn't much room for additions or renovations.

It was called the Saracen Saber and for good reason. It was reliable, fast and strong. Her canons could punch through cruiser shields and within a minute as long as they were maintained; something that had taken me a year to install and get to work (not to mention I was _still_ paying it off). I had mostly kept away from illegal upgrades simply because I still had to obey the laws when I ventured out to Citadel space, and sometimes it seemed to only hold my ship back from being as useful as I wanted.

"Go with the Spirits, friend." the turian dockworker 'smiled', pounding my shoulder once as he passed by after transferring the dragon head crate into my cargo hold. I nodded and said the same before stepping aboard.

"Welcome back, master." I looked up and saw my one companion, Sorzus Syn. He was 6'4" with reverse joint legs and a somewhat hunched form. His frame was broad but compact and efficient. The shape allowed him speed and the ability to jump high or long distances. With upgraded armor plating and shielding he was my only backup if things went wrong. I named him Sorzus Syn after a famous assassin is asari history that managed to kill six matriarchs before dying of a preexisting disease.

With all the money I put into him from my jobs I could have bought another freighter.

"Hey, Syn." I muttered tiredly, sleepily stumbling past him. He took the hint and followed. "How's the ship?"

"I have sanitized all invading particles of earth and secured the krayt head in the cargo hold. Regretfully, I did not kill the disgusting meatbag that accompanied it aboard… Our next course is set for the planet Garin, home of Baktoid Industries and where our money is." Syn answered, and I smiled inwardly at the familiarity of his voice. He and the Saber were all I really had. I was never comfortable unless I was in my ship with Syn nearby.

"Sounds good." I answered back as I settled into my one and only recliner. It sat before the galaxy map (a standard for all starships to have though they could come in different sizes depending on the type, make and purpose of the craft) in the CIC- the heart of my beloved Saber. Or perhaps the mind.

"I would advise you not to sit there, master; such loamy constructs are liable to be covered with bacteria and infectious diseases." Syn told me, glowing red eyes fixed on me. Given I had him installed with a diverse vocabulator he sounded convincingly irritated.

I shrugged tiredly, not heeding his words, "It's comfortable. Besides, you sweep the ship quite thoroughly every week. I'll be fine."

"I would hope so, master. Unlike all other meatbags, I would like to see you live a long and prosperous life." I was about to smile when he continued, "All the better for lengthening the list of casualties I wish to inflict upon the galaxy for you."

I of course was flattered by this. Syn might have been 'evil' or 'twisted' as some would say, but his loyalty was unmatched. "Thank you, Syn. I'll do my best to maintain your wishes."

"I appreciate that master." The robot straightened a little and tilted his chin up, no doubt showing 'pride' for my consideration. He was easy to get along with if you knew how.

"Now about the bounty. Has our esteemed receiver sent anything?" I wondered aloud, turning my gaze to the map in front of me. It showed the planet Garin with information at each side of it. The right had the general data all ships were equipped with while the left had personal notes and other such data Syn and I had put down. I used the note-taking to the highest degree, always setting in enemies or marks or events that were important to remember. Garin, for example, had few notes; but the ones I did have showed the bounty contract and my bullets for the good club and restaurant I'd visited.

"Marshal Ress contacted me this morning, under the impression that we were to be returned by Monday afternoon. While we are able to arrive in time, I was not aware of the lengthy appointment that she said she booked with you personally." Syn prodded nosily, obviously uncomfortable with the idea of me being without him for too long. He was such a clingy mech.

I felt a smile stretch my lips as I recalled our last encounter. Ress seemed an uptight woman with nothing but business on her brain 24/7, but in bed she was anything but. I still had the marks to prove just how long she could last. "No need to worry, Syn." I said distractedly, recalling the pleasing memories vividly. "I made sure of Ress. The appointment is… necessary."

"Ah, so your carnal appetites are to be satiated once again?" the mech asked bluntly, catching my startled attention. "Do not look so shocked, master. I did not spy on you two or conduct any other shadowy operations, as per your request four days ago." I settled a little, relieved he hadn't seen any of that. While he wouldn't feel or want anything I was still a private person. Marshal Ress also didn't deserve to have the glory of her naked body seen by a third party.  
"When I saw the damage on your neck and across your torso I suspected torture, but soon discounted that when I made a thorough examination of these markings." He went on to explain.

"Yes I remember." I grumped and looked back to the image of Garin.

"I then discovered pockets of heat and cold in certain areas of your anatomy as well as the increased hormones and pheromones your and Marshal Ress' bodies were so suddenly accumulating. After observing your behavior and body language when speaking to Marshal Ress or when the Marshal was subject of conversation it became quite apparent that the two of you were experiencing increased libidos. With this vital piece of information-"

"I understand, Syn." I interrupted. "Thank you for paying so much attention to my safety, I appreciate it."

"You are very welcome, master." Syn answered back, satisfied with a job well done.

I shook my head at him but couldn't help a smile from escaping. "Come on, let's get this ship up in space before I die of old age."

"While I hardly believe that possible at this point in time, I agree." The literal-bot replied. "I will be piloting the Saber. In the mean time I suggest that you rest and gain back the energy you used in the hunt."

"Sounds good." I yawned and stood back up to stretch. After giving Syn a pat on his shoulder plating I headed to bed.

 **A/N: Alright, so for everyone who follows tGT, I apologize for not updating like I said I would. The reason being the military decided to redeploy me soon after I had gotten back so I just didn't have time to continue. I'm back again and this time I'll be staying a while so I can work on what needs work. I'm considering going through everything and fixing them, for lack of a better term, before actually uploading new chapters. As for tGT, I'm stuck at an impasse because the story has evolved to the point that I don't think my original idea and reason for writing the story isn't realistic anymore. Unless... somebody dies.**

 **Anyway. I will update about once a week or every other week depending on my workload. Let me know what you think about this please.**


	2. Garin

_Asari structure, almost like a temple. It was beautiful, but in ruins. Tall, malformed creatures stood about the place emanating noises that were shrill and high to the ear. There was a small group of people running away from them. But there was an asari surrounded by them, alone. They were going to leave her behind._

 _ **Don't just abandon her!**_

 _I wanted to scream but I was above the scene, disconnected. I had no body or voice. Only eyes._

 _The doors closed behind the fleeing party, echoing in the horrific space. Those monsters wanted to devour the asari that was left, and turn her into one of their own. She didn't want to, but their sharp song was already in her mind. Her muscles twitched and struggled to fight away the temptation being forced into her._

" _I am not your slave!"_

 _ **BANG.**_

…

 **Date: Monday, September 08, 2178  
Location: Inner Council Space / Apien Crest / Verillas System / Garin **

A long, slow breath left me once I finally sat up in bed, three hours after I should have gotten up.

My feet met the cold metal floor and my eyes were elsewhere. I stared off into space, dully wondering about the decisions I had made in my life to bring me here. The mistakes that I had and would likely make as time wore on. That damn kid had shaken me a little more than I'd realized. How he had reminded me of my younger, innocent self from so long ago had been something of a shock.

"Good morning." I whispered to myself, wondering if having someone to say it to would make it really feel like a good morning.

"Good morning, master." Syn's sudden voice startled me and I looked over to see him lurking in the doorway. Yes, I did have him. For me, it seemed like enough most of the time. But sometimes, in the silence of my own presence…

 _That kid shouldn't have talked to me…_

"There is a problem."

I sighed in exhaustion. I hated it when Syn said that. "What is it?"

"While I was gathering provisions to restock the lounge and make you breakfast I spied a curious lack of supplies. I then searched for the cause of this lack and found a disgusting creature clogging up the cargo hold's secret compartment." Upon finishing this sentence Syn held up his arm to show me the limp body of a child hanging from his grip.

I blinked and stood to come closer. The dirty blonde-brown hair and dusty clothes were unmistakable: this was the same child that had begged me to bring him along. "Did you kill him, Syn?" I asked slowly.

"Unfortunately not, master. I knew you would want to decide this meatbag-child's fate first." He answered. "Please allow me to vaporize it into red mist, master." His eager tone did little to relieve me.

"This is a boy, Syn, not an inanimate object." I scolded. "How did he get aboard and avoid detection for so long?"

"I believe it is due to luck for the most part, master. The secret compartment the meatbag-child hid in is immune to unfocused sensors and though I guard the ship I have also been piloting or accompanying you. Neither of us has gone down to the cargo hold for some days." Syn explained to which I nodded.

"While it would be easy to kill him and get rid of the body I wouldn't want it on my mind." I muttered in irritation. I wasn't quite sure what to do. I had never had to take the time to decide a child's fate before. Most of the time I captured those who were already convicted.

"I see, master. Your sense of honor extends even to degenerate meatbag-children-stowaways. How unfortunate." Syn lamented, and dropped the boy's body to the floor. The loud thud caused me to frown at my rather friendly mech.

When he remained still I sighed in irritation and shook my head. "Just take him back to the hold and put him in a cell."

The good thing about a bounty hunter's ship was that the cargo hold had cells or cages installed- usually. The Saber had six cells for marks I had to bring in live or fresh, which was often. It was expensive to get them and have them installed into your ship but I had gotten mine from a turian high-security prison ship. The warden gave them to me in place of money both because he didn't want his credits tracked to me and because I kept bringing him dead or damaged escapees.

Syn often got carried away.

"Very well, master." Syn bent and encased the boy's ankle with his carbonitride titanium fingers. I couldn't find sympathy in myself as I watched the boy get dragged off by my assassin mech to be imprisoned. Then again I wasn't entirely surprised he stowed away. Someone that desperate and stupid would choose such an option. The real question now was where to drop him off.

…

"When you asked me to meet you on your ship I didn't think it would be for this." Marshal Ress, the leading authority on the Council's law enforcement division for Garin's capital city of Nakesh, said quietly as she stared at the sullen boy pouting in the corner cell of my cargo hold.

"I know, and I'm sorry for sidetracking business." I answered back, knowing Ress didn't like being pulled from the task at hand. She was the only one I could really ask in this situation, given the short notice especially, and I trusted her. Enough for this at least.  
"I'm just unsure as to how to deal with this. I've never had a stowaway let alone an orphan child."

"We must rid the ship of the meatbag-child-stowaway's filth, Marshal Ress. May I vaporize it?"

"My name is Corbin!" the boy snapped.

"How old are you?" Ress inquired to the boy, offsetting his aggression.

Corbin hesitated, looking between the Marshal and her men that stood ready behind us. They were very well trained and outfitted. Better mannered than C-Sec too. "Fourteen." He answered apprehensively.

"An adult would be put to death or imprisoned." Ress commented. "But for a child from the Terminus with no family line and no records the lines are blurred. In addition to this predicament he is a stowaway on a bounty hunter's ship. Without even a simple birth certificate it would be difficult to classify him or detain him."

I nodded with a sigh, "This is why I asked for your judgment on this matter."

Corbin jumped up from his spot on the floor and rushed to the cell wall, "Please let me stay with hunter Nova! I stowed away because I had to get away from that colony!" His wild desperate eyes jumped to me then, "I said I wanted to find a better life out there somewhere and I wasn't lying! I _know_ I can find it if I'm with you! Please, please, Miss Nova, let me stay!"

Ress' brows went up and she looked to me, "How much interaction have you two had?"

"Not much. He followed me about the village when I came back from the hunt but otherwise we're strangers." I answered at a loss. "Why is he so intent on staying with me? He could go anywhere now that he's in Council space but he refuses to budge."

"It could simply be that you were the first human he met or he's imprinted his loyalty to you because of admiration. Krayt dragons are not easy creatures to kill."

"I want to stay because Miss Nova travels a lot, and she's strong. She can protect me from the danger she talked about… and I like her. I know she's good." The boy interjected, staring at me intensely.

I frowned, "Good?" I repeated. "I'm not 'good'. I'm fucking awesome. But that's beside the fact. I already explained to you why I can't keep you."

"But-!" he stopped himself and looked down at his feet as he deflated. "I'm serious about this…"

Ress shook her head but didn't comment, "Whatever the case I'll take him into custody for now. We'll do some thorough tests and set up some paperwork for him for identification. I don't doubt it will take a few days to finish the procedures."

"That's fine." I sighed and stretched my arms. My body was so tense. I really needed to relax.

Ress turned to me, "While we're getting the boy in order why don't you stay until it is finished? No doubt you haven't been ashore for a while."

By the subtle look in her soft red wine-colored eyes I could only guess that this was her excuse to keep me a little longer. I smiled quietly, "Not since we last spoke in fact. Before I get to have some fun though we should get to our appointment. I have a krayt dragon head to drop off."

"Thank you for reminding me." the rigid woman smirked slightly before turning to her accompanying officer. "Take the boy to forensics first; explain the situation and the Chief will take care of it."

"Yes ma'am." The officer said.

Syn opened the cell door and immediately the boy tackled into me with a fierce hold. I tensed up both because I hadn't been held by such a fragile body in years and because he was dirty. I didn't really like him much in the first place to be honest. The earnest attitude was bound to get him into some kind of trouble sooner or later.

The officer pried him off of me and dragged the stubborn boy out practically kicking and screaming. Maybe one day he would join the military or get into sports. He was a lot more energetic than I remember being at his age.

"Give him a shower too!" I called after the officer before proceeding to dust myself off. I grimaced when a small cloud of yellowish dust shot out from my pants. Something about the dirt from that hellhole made it cling to everything.

"I will attend to sanitation, master." Syn informed me distastefully before walking off to get the cleaning supplies.

As soon as he was gone my chin was forced up and lips were on mine. My eyes snapped shut at the heavenly feeling of Ress' full lips against my own. She took my face in her hands and I let her draw me in, loving the contact. Everything about her touch was warm, and soft- addicting in a way that settled in my body far too fast.

When she broke off- much too abruptly for my taste- a small sound of protest jumped out of my throat without my permission. My eyes slid open and I saw her small smile as she gazed upon me. Such a look was rare indeed for me to come across. "We will continue this later tonight." She promised quietly, stroking her thumb over my cheekbone once. My eyes fluttered and I wanted to answer, I wanted to respond in agreement at least, but my vocal chords were suddenly gone.

Just when her touch left me Syn reentered the room, "I am afraid we will need to restock more than just our food supply, master." He announced. "The low-output vaporizer needs a new power cell. Might I inquire in town for replacements?"

I blinked a few times and took a breath to get my head back. I had to turn away from the Marshal just to get my bearings, "S-sure. While you're at it would you mind getting groceries and another case of ammo blocks?"

"Yes, master." He placated, tone suggesting he would have gone and done it without my asking anyway. "I will also see about a utility mech, for while I am perfect in every way I do not fancy performing daily maintenance."

"Good quality sets are on sale right now if you go straight to the factory. I'll send word to Baktoid to set aside a set for you when you arrive. They may give one to you as a reward for saving their colony. The profit they'll gain back from the colony going back to work will easily cover the costs." Ress suggested. I wondered then, and not for the first time, why she didn't seem at all bothered by Syn's odd speech patterns. While he didn't show off too much to look like a completely individual AI, he didn't mask his personality in her presence.

Partially it was the reason I liked the woman enough to seduce her after we had met to discuss the job and circumstances. Yet still, it was odd. Most officers I had met before would be very suspicious of my creation indeed. I sighed to myself, pushing the thoughts away for another time when the uniformed temptress wasn't standing right next to me.

 _Gods, her perfume won't let me concentrate._

"Why would they do that when I'm already being paid?" I asked roughly, immediately refusing to look at the Marshal. My one weakness just had to be attractive women. I grimaced at all of the insults I could use on myself for such a vice.

"Baktoid owns that colony, as you already know. Their CEO is a generous man when it comes to repaying debts. Perhaps you will find luck at the factory." She explained, more vaguely than I would expect of her.

The Marshal wasn't lying, though. Thanks to Baktoid Industries owning the place for the planet's raw materials to be used for armor and weaponry they had quite a stake in the goings on of the population. When a krayt fiend as large as the one I had been sent after began harassing the local populace the raw materials intake went down so they asked Marshal Ress and her security forces to deal with it. Since it wasn't a local mark however Ress set up a bounty for it so a hunter could come along and fix the problem.

The fact that she had been given the request instead of a hunter closer to the colony in the first place just showed how ignorant some businessmen were. It wasn't uncommon for security forces to be given odd requests because of such businessmen, so hunters like myself were contacted or deployed by the guild to act as middlemen of sorts. Technically the security forces _were_ dealing with the problems they were being requested for, so not much was done to correct the arrangement.

Not many Citadel space hunters went out to the Terminus however. Only the good ones did really, and I had only just happened to pick up on it first. Being in the near vicinity of the bounty had certainly played a part. For the galaxy's size and differing populations it couldn't be expected for every single bounty someone put up to be transmitted to every database in the galaxy. Because of that you generally had to be in the right cluster to see every open bounty in the surrounding systems. Only the larger or more notorious marks were widely distributed.

"Thank you, Marshal. I am happy that you are the meatbag my master chose to relieve her carnal desires with." Syn commented happily before departing downstairs into the bay and leaving off the ramp.

I looked to Ress and saw the accusation in her eyes, "I did not tell him." Her gaze then flashed, body beginning to tense up as if readying for a fight. "He also did not spy on us- I told him he was to leave you be."

"I suppose it is no secret." She sighed, deflating a little and looked off. "Though I could live without your mech's smart commentary of our… relationship…" she seemed quite unsure of it. Truth be told I was as well. I had had trysts before, laid with alien and human alike in the better ports I had found myself in. Normally I would call what Ress and I had nothing more than a stress relieving, exciting mutual affair. But I didn't want to call it that with her. The woman was probably more of a relationship type despite her allowing me to lure her to bed. I could sense it.

An intense feeling of vulnerability filled me and I looked away, "Ah, well he means no harm." I said awkwardly, unable to formulate a response to her unspoken question. I could feel her eyes on me and I wanted them to go away.

 _I can't deal with this._

The thought brought bitterness to me and it mixed in my chest like poison. I knew it was selfish to seek the company of people and yet wish for nothing intimate in return. Nothing solid or spoken of or confirmed. It was very self-centered and childish. But I just couldn't help it. I was a human. I had a libido and a need for organic company as much as anyone else. It was everything else about me that I had a problem with.

"Nova?" Ress asked.

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment to force down the sickening emotions. Then I turned back to the Marshal and smiled, "I'm alright. Why don't we get this business over with, hm? I'm eager to get to our appointment."

One of her brows quirked but she conceded, "Very well. Let's be on our way."

…

 **Location: Nakesh / Baktoid Industries Assembly Plant  
Time Lapse: 45 minutes**

Syn, while being absolutely perfect and obviously capable of navigating his surroundings, was unfortunately stuck with a turian guide. Although properly mannered and objective to the point of sounding like a base VI in his speech patterns it was very clear that a mech such as Syn- and one such as him on his _own_ \- was very unorthodox.

Regardless, he negotiated his way to the merchant's floor in order to assess his master's future prize. "We've got six sets of types depending on what you want." The turian engineer began, finally moving to the displays for Syn to observe.

"First there's the in-home set. It has three mechs designed specifically for cooking, cleaning and childcare." The mechs seemed to be in good condition and made of sturdy materials, though Syn would prefer a closer inspection before selection.  
"The second edition is the workplace set; generally, for newcomers to business or cheap leaders. These are basically replacements for jobs like yeomen, secretaries and stockers. I wouldn't recommend this set to anyone out-space." Syn had very little trouble taking the second edition set out of consideration. His master was very well organized and when she needed assistance he was there to lend aid.  
"This is the third edition, Ferryman." The apathetic turian gestured to the set he stood next to. "A set of six built for security. There aren't any other security mechs as high-end as these are, and for good reason. They have carapace shielding, paralyzers as well as four types of vision and sixteen default settings that can be personalized or modified. Their only downside is how pricey they are."

Syn was fairly certain he processed a sense of excitement; these mechs would be perfect security measures for protecting the ship or guarding meatbags in the cells. They would also make sure to prevent stowaways in the future. Syn would find himself with more time to better spend if he didn't need to patrol the ship so often. Perhaps his master would feel less isolated in such a scenario.

"Here is the fourth edition; Sentry. It's a six-mech light security outfit. These fragile-looking mechs are generally used for patrols, off-site guards or personal sentries. They have somewhat upgraded shielding and efficient weaponry but their processors aren't as advanced as the heavy guards of the set I just showed you. I wouldn't recommend these for anyone with bigger problems than thieves or untrained thugs."

There went another set. There was no way a set of these trash heaps would last very much longer than a few weeks. Syn would not risk his master's health and safety on such a flimsy, primitive display.

"Fifth edition features the Scout set; a two-mech outfit for the purpose of tracing, infiltration or even rescue support. This set is mainly military funded and used though it's distributed to other para-military or security organizations use these as well. They have little shielding but very high mobility and speed as well as five vision types and programmable commands. Don't let them near sand or deep water."

While possibly helpful to have, Syn took care of the job more efficiently than the factory-built piles of scrap metal could. Because he was built and programmed with only the most advanced tech from each race's arsenals of specialties and assembled by his master's loving hands he was akin to a noble, or even a warlord compared to such mass-produced… peasantry.

"The last edition we have in stock is the four-mech Wayfarer set. They're fluent in each space's laws and every world's regulations as well as all of the used languages in all five space territories. They have upgraded shielding but no weaponry or armor. They're able perform daily tasks that are required when traveling such as course headings, scheduling, port errands, ship upkeep and general maintenance and repair. Don't expect them to save the ship from crashing o anything."

It was a simple choice; the first edition was for domestic chores- none of which were necessary. The second edition was already off the list. The Ferryman set was possibly necessary and would provide assistance. The Sentry set was also already off of the proverbial list. The Scout set was needless with Syn present and especially so if he was to acquire the third edition. Lastly there was the Wayfarer set, built for specific purposes the master would find useful.

"The foreman said whichever set you choose will replace some of the bounty reward money based on the set's value so when you've decided just let me know and I'll take care of shipment. I'll be at my desk over there." The turian glanced at his work station a few yards away for Syn's benefit. The mech already knew where he worked.

Once the turian ambled off to his desk Syn scanned each mech on display to find rather favorable conditions. Even the Sentry mechs were fairly built, if lacking of anything Syn might consider impressive. The design was very similar to the LOKI mechs he had glimpsed before however, and wondered if those scrap piles were cheap models of these already weak sentries.

It all mattered little to him however, and he moved on to his decision.

 **A/N: Someone asked about this being a crossover fic last time and I just want to clear it up. This is NOT a crossover. It has elements of Star Wars, yes, but it won't have any characters or plot uses from Star Wars so don't expect the Force to just pop up out of nowhere. This fic will only borrow some systems or companies as you've already seen.**

 **As for Syn, he will be explained through Maira's eyes as we move through for now. Details will become apparent as they become more important or necessary to know for context or references. I want to build these characters and show you who they are more than just explain everything about them the second you meet them.**


	3. Arm's Length

**Date: Tuesday, September 09, 2178  
Location: Garin / Marshal Ress' Quarters  
Time: Morning cycle, 7:16 AM**

I was just finishing with my socks when Ress stirred in her sleep, hand groping around where I had slept right next to her. When she didn't find me she awoke with a start and a small gasp but calmed immediately when she saw me. I glanced at her from where I sat on the edge of the bed and she looked over to me with slightly squinted eyes.

"I would rather you not get up so early, Nova." She grumbled in distaste. I smiled at her gravelly voice and leaned back to rest my torso on the bed and get closer to her. Her hand came up and pressed over my ribs.

"Sorry." I murmured. "I'm used to shorter days. This is like nine or ten o'clock for me."

"Regardless." She muttered, closing her eyes and bringing up her other hand to rub at her face.

With a sudden urge to be cute I grinned and leaned my head down to press a few kisses to the woman's cheek and jaw. Her hand fell away at my interruption and I moved to her lips, wasting no time in savoring their feel. While the company Syn provided was nice, there was nothing quite like the touch of another human's skin or warmth. Just embracing someone was an immense comfort in my desolate world.

Ress chuckled when we ended the kiss with a lingering lock, and I pulled back with an inquisitive smile. She looked so beautiful when she smiled openly. "What?" I asked.

"You are hopeless, miss bounty hunter." I almost laughed just at the idea of Ress cracking a joke. But instead I restrained it, humming in agreement and kissing her again.

Eventually we did have to part and prepare for the day. It was a reluctant affair for the both of us. I would miss the human contact, especially since it was Ress I'd had it with. She might have seemed like a hardass but in bed she was… loving. Like it was the most normal thing in the world. I figured Ress didn't get much more contact than I did considering she kept her life and work separate and most of her staff found her intimidating, so her reluctance to get up was understandable.

I buckled on my lumbar pack and settled it against my lower back as usual. Its bottom sagged over the top of my ass and it was comfortable but it held a lot of my stuff as well. I needed it considering my pants' lack of pockets. A body suddenly pressed against my back and I found myself being hugged from behind.

"Let me hug you too." I entreated, itching to hold her properly. My pack was in the way, and while I loved the feel of her weight and heat against my back I much preferred the traditional contact.

A moment later she released me and I turned around. We stared at each other for a moment before she returned her arms around my waist. I wrapped mine around her shoulders and against her back. It was rather comfortable and with the contact I was able to try to relax in the moment. I couldn't think too much about it or I would become uncomfortable and pull away. Vulnerability was something I hated to ever feel let alone show.

"Thank you, Nova." Ress suddenly murmured a minute or two later.

"What for?"

"For being with me. I know this affair was far from serious and will last no longer, but I am happy to have met you, and been with you for the time we had." She explained softly. I held her tighter, feeling guilty and sad for the stark truth.

"I'm happy that we met." I murmured finally. "I was- I _am_ lucky to have been with you, and to hold you now. I only regret being unable to stay." She squeezed me tighter in response to my words, and I turned my face to her neck as I closed my eyes, savoring her sandalwood smell. It would be some time before I could find another to match the intensity and care that Ress so effortlessly spilled forth.

A long time passed before we finally pulled back, and even longer before we released each other for what would be the last time. It was a bittersweet thing to experience, and not one I was never keen on reliving. As much as I had always avoided it I think Ress would always have a small part of me. She had been the first to show me such affection and caring, and she was so smart and beautiful. … She was also killer in her uniform.

It was slow going but we eventually made our way out of her house and toward the station. I followed Ress upon her request to check on the boy's status. I really didn't want to but she wouldn't let me leave without resolving the issue first. Sometimes it sucked that I was such a sucker for pretty ladies.

"Aside from the desert cold, malnutrition and heavy stress he's fine. There isn't anything wrong with his brain and his psyche is healthy for what he says he's been through. His bloodwork was matched to a woman named Lily Stone and a man named RJ Longman." Relief caught up to me knowing they found his parents. The kid wouldn't be able to stay with me if he had parents to…

"…" _Shit… Stupid conscience._ "What happened to them? Why was he in the Terminus by himself?"

The asari doctor sighed slightly. "RJ Longman committed suicide fifteen years ago. Lily Stone went missing just a few months afterwards. A transport she was on was attacked and only a few bodies were found on-ship."

"Fuck me." I whispered, hating that I asked. Still, now that we knew this kid really did have no ties. "No other relatives around I'm guessing."

"No." the doctor said regretfully. "Lily Stone went missing when she was still pregnant as far as the records show, so this boy still has no documents other than the blood tests I conducted stating who he most likely is."

Ress crossed her arms, "I'll have to have someone draw up some datawork to fill out. Nova, would you mind staying until I finish registering the boy?"

I looked at her skeptically, "What for? We know who he is now and I have no ties with him. He's safe here."

"You were all he would talk about." The doctor answered before Ress could. "Maybe you could talk to him and explain his situation? He obviously trusts you."

I sighed. There was little choice for me really. I could leave without saying anything and just put it behind me but this unfinished business would take up too much of my thought. Not to mention the honorable thing to do would be to help the kid out, if just a little more. I could talk to him but Ress and I had already said goodbye. I wasn't about to stick around for longer than absolutely necessary after that.

"Fine." I reluctantly agreed. "I'll see him. But what the hell am I supposed to say?"

"Just tell him what's going on and that we're trying to help him. You seem to be the only one who has his confidence." Ress replied. I let out a breath and nodded.

"Alright. Where is the brat?"

…

What the hell kind of masochist was I? Talking to the kid was one thing, even though I knew it would go badly no matter what I said. My terrible lack of skills at comforting children likely played into the boy's hysteria.

I had not expected him to react the way he did. "I don't care! My parents are dead, they have been since I was born!" he almost shouted. I would have replied and asked if he really didn't care about the people that bore him but in the next second he latched onto me.  
"You're here now and you matter! Please don't leave!" I rolled my eyes and tried to push him off of me. His little arms refused to let go.

"Kid, these people are trying to help you. I'm not staying here, I'm leaving. I go to dangerous places that no kids should even be around. I'm not going to repeat myself and tell you the same things I've already made clear." I said firmly.  
"Now calm down and listen to me. You're going to be well taken care of. Cooperation is the path of least resistance. Meaning the better you adapt to your situation the less stress you'll go through. Letting the Marshal and that doctor help you out will let you live a peaceful life. Once you're eighteen you can find your own way but until then you'll have to depend on the good people that offer you help. Withdrawing into your own mind and clinging to people like me is just asking for trouble."

"I don't care."

Of course not. "Kids…" I whispered in exasperation, letting my head fall back to stare at the ceiling. "I don't know what you want me to do."

"Keep me." he stubbornly requested.

"I. Can't." I was really starting to get tired of this kid. "You want to be around the scum of the galaxy, living with no structure or loving family or cool planet air? I have nothing to offer you and I don't want a kid hanging around in my ship distracting me from my job."

A long moment passed before I felt his grip loosen before slowly falling away. He didn't look up at me. His cheeks were flushed and his face was twisted bitterly. I couldn't say much more and I didn't really know what to say. "What do I do?" he whispered as stray tears fell from his angry gaze.

I cringed and felt suddenly uncomfortable. It was an awkward situation for me, but leaving the boy feeling the way he did might not be the best course of action. Even so, he needed to toughen up and clear his mind. The longer I stuck around the more false hope I threw at him. So, I simply set my hands on his shoulders and knelt down. He wouldn't look me in the eye, but I didn't really need him to. I knew he was listening.

"Be strong, and be good, and never take shit from anyone." I said first. "But what you do with your life, and what you want to make you truly happy, is up to you."

Without another word I stood back up and slipped out of the room.

"You're doing the right thing, Nova." To my left I found Ress, looking at me with her arms folded demurely.

I nodded slightly, "I know." I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall facing her. "What happens to him now?"

"We finish his datawork while he's being checked out. Afterwards we find a place for him to live. Most likely he will be sent to a nearby orphanage."

I hummed in acknowledgment as I recalled the stories and news reports of modern orphanages. With the various races came lack of understanding, sometimes unintentional abuse or neglect and cases of bullying or racism. As a human the boy would be at the lowest rung of the foster food chain. His only saving grace was his stubbornness.

"You think someone could adopt him before he reaches the system?" I wondered idly, rubbing at my chin thoughtfully.

I could feel Ress' eyes on me, calculating my intentions. "I know of no one that would adopt a Terminus teenager off of my station's doorstep so quickly. What do you have in mind, Nova?"

I could hear the accusation- or perhaps suspicion- in her voice. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on taking him in." I placated. "I was just remembering how bad the system can be in worlds based by different races."

She was quiet for a moment and looked away. "The orphanage in the next city over is nice place. He will be well taken care of."

By the way she spoke of it I knew right away that she was familiar with the place. "Ress…" I went to move away from the wall but she stopped me.

"-No." startled by her harsh tone I paused. I could see the vulnerability in her face, the unwillingness in her eyes. It was a long moment before she looked at me. "I'm sorry. I cannot allow any more physical contact between us. … It would be difficult."

I could feel my heart beating in my chest. Adrenaline leaked into my system and caused my lungs to speed up a little. I was unsure as to what I could say to make it easier for either of us. Truth be told I understood how she felt; the longer I spent with her, the longer I wanted to stay. Human attachment was not an easy thing to break when it was forged several times by such intimate acts.

"I understand." I finally said, and withdrew. "I'll leave then, I suppose…" the atmosphere between us was far from comfortable. "Goodbye."

 _Please stop me. Even just for a moment…_

I didn't want to say we would meet again because I didn't want either of us to harbor false hope. The galaxy was a large place and I was always kept busy by bounties and private jobs. Even if I did try to come back there was no guarantee I would make visits more often than every few months. Add onto the fact that coming back and trying so hard to be together whenever we could would be as close to a relationship as I had ever come. I couldn't be sure of my emotional stability in such a situation regardless.

I took a moment to gaze upon Ress' features one last time before turning away.

 _Hold me one more time._

I wanted to stop myself and stay, at least for a few more days until I was called in for a private gig. But I knew that despite my wants I had other targets to track down and a schedule to keep. My legs moved as if by their own volition, dragging me further away from the Marshal. The further we were apart, the more solidified the fact I was leaving became in my mind. The easier it was for my mind to start compartmentalizing this irritating human need.

 _Don't let me go so easily._

There was little doubt in my mind that I would never see Ress again. Life just didn't flow that way for me.

…

 **Location: Garin / Spaceport / Dock 6**

A heavy sigh left me as I walked up the back ramp to the Saber's bay. I felt so drained and lethargic from the day I didn't doubt I would be getting an early night. Considering it was still only the afternoon it would be a while before I could rest.

"Good afternoon, master. I'm happy that you arrived back safely." I didn't bother looking up as I rubbed the back of my neck in exhaustion.

"Hey, Syn." I answered tiredly. "Let's get off this rock before the vines start growing."

"Of course, master." The assassin mech drawled in content. He never did like staying in the same place for very long. With the boy and the two of us having been separated so much the past day was enough to wear on his patience quickly.

"Let's also never come back." I muttered. I didn't want to explain it and I didn't want to face any of the reasons why I felt the way I did. The boy, Ress, the station, even the orphanage- the world Garin itself was already becoming a reminder of things I had lost and other things I would never be allowed to have.

"Master, before you withdraw to your quarters would you like to examine the reward for your bounty?" Syn asked with something of a mischievous tone.

That reminded me, Baktoid hadn't sent me my bounty yet. If they thought they could get away with not paying me, they would learn what hellfire hunters could wield.

When I looked up to see what he was talking about I realized the answer to my missing chit. Counting them all up there were several mechs standing in front of me. "Syn, what the hell is this?" I demanded (he would argue that I whined). There were six combat mechs, two mid-thigh quadrupeds and two humanoids. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"I went to the factory with the intention of acquiring only one mech for daily maintenance and sanitation, master, but once there I was faced with better offers. My original request of one droid was denied on the basis of set-sales." He began to explain.  
I remained quiet and let him speak as I glanced over each mech individually. "Each set was based in certain specialties and labeled with numbered 'editions'. I found two of the sets to be necessary based on individual needs."

I truly didn't feel the need to have so many mechs. Syn and I took care of the ship just as well. My AI and I were organized and strong. The ship could do with some cleaning but we took care of the maintenance and the piloting. What could Syn have gotten into his mind to think that we would need more than that?

"Upon discovering the third edition the factory offered I quickly devised many uses for the mechs' security specialties." I frowned thoughtfully at the ugly tan mechs who stood stoically, just similar to soldiers.  
"Such as guarding prisoners and keeping vigilant in the ways of the ship to prevent future meatbag-stowaways from invading your space." As long as they came without strings attached I could deal with them. They might let me get more sleep if they could actually guard acquisitions.

"And what about these others?" I inquired, looking to the other mechs in attendance.

"The first junk pile is a sanitation droid. This other trash here is the last of the Wayfarer set I chose not to immediately destroy for parts you might want, master." I wondered if they were supposed to look like less-skeletal LOKI mechs. Their secondary coloring was blue rather than red, and I had to admit it looked batter that way.  
"It is a translator for those pesky meatbags that refuse to use them and also acts as a cultural guide. Perhaps it could also teach you proper etiquette when dealing with certain clients, master- consider also the better mind it will pay to your appointments in the future."

I frowned at him in disapproval at his condescending tone.

"Of course, you are perfectly capable and organized yourself, master, but perhaps this will allow you to think of other, more important things." He amended respectfully.

"Such as bounties?" I inquired flatly.

"Yes, master!" he delighted. "Killing is very important to our way of life." He lectured wisely. I wondered where that part of his programming came from. I certainly didn't install it when I built him. But he was an AI, so a personality was bound to crop up on its own. Some parts of it more apparent than the others.

I scowled, but the walking tin can had a point. I tried to be polite enough to get the job but sometimes the stuffy types decided I shouldn't get paid or I deserved a smaller cut because of my 'bad manners'. They were generally the fat ones or the greedy batarian and turians.  
The asari clients I had had generally tried to pay me less and sex me more- as if it would make me forget or not notice they cut the agreed amount by almost half. If they hated the stereotypes of their loose behavior, they needed to take stock of their 'faster' negotiation methods. Sitting in a room with them for fours days discussing the same bounty over and over again was preferable even.

 _Another reason I like Aria so much. She never bribes me._

I noticed that Syn had only explained two of the sets. There were two more mechs- the quadrupeds. They were practically FENRIR models save for the streamlined, brass-colored bodies. "What about these?" I asked and gestured to them.

Syn replicated the sound of a tired sigh. "Because I requested for more than one mech- although they denied my request for only one- these sets were sold to you at highly discounted prices. The Baktoid meatbags decided to deduct these prices from the bounty reward. What was left was very little and so I was offered to take these edition five scrap piles in exchange for the last of the bounty money."

I felt like slapping my own face in exasperation. "What are they supposed to be?"

"Shadow infiltration units programmed to scout and spy on enemy forces under stealth. A job that I take care of already, of course, but when I pondered this I realized I would be allowed to stay at your side during hunts or if I was otherwise occupied I would feel more secure knowing there were mechs at your side ready to take enemy rounds for you." Syn explained this as if irritated.

I thought on all of this a moment, weighing the loss and the gain, before coming to a conclusion. "Alright, Syn. I see what you mean, and these sets do sound like they would be a great help. I'm going to need to examine all of them and see what needs upgrading or reformatting but this many mechs for fifteen grand is pretty cheap... Even if they do look less sturdy than they should."

I knew the rudimentary programming was due to AI phobias in society and general lack of research into how far mech minds could go; the reliance on mass effect technology was also a large crutch. I firmly believed it was in how one was taught and how one was programmed that caused AIs to either help or kill.

"I am glad you approve, master." Syn drawled happily. "I will set our course for your next originator while you acquaint yourself with your bounty."

Once he was gone I went to the protocol mech first. With a few voice recognition recordings and manual activation, the thing went off to my quarters to assimilate my itinerary correspondence and schedule. I supposed it would be nice that it offered time zone advice as well so I could plan more efficiently in the future. Even so I didn't feel as if I would entirely depend on the thing.  
The heap was barely programmed to do its job. It walked to keep up, spoke to explain, and knew languages to translate. The secondary programs held the culture, history and etiquette parts. I supposed it could work as an ambassador so I didn't have to deal with some of the worse ones or it could take calls for me, but to do that I would need to upgrade it to act like a person rather than a robot butler.

Next came the sanitation mech. Reluctantly, for I took security seriously, I set up its available programming and gave it the schematics to the Saber. With its path to repair and maintenance set, it hobbled over to the land-speeder I had in storage to scan it and determine if it needed attention. No doubt it did; I had gotten the piece of crap from a cheap salvage dealer back on Omega in place of actual money. That was last time I went to the trouble of taking a bounty before employing the steel deal.

For some of the mechs, it seemed that transcendence was necessary for a few of them to perform the jobs or acts that I wanted them to. Syn turned out extremely well, all things considered. Without him being an AI I would have died a while ago. Because while it may have been 'safer' to keep to bare programming for specific functions, VIs that were nurtured and taught like _people_ and treated with respect, the AIs they became were smarter, stronger, more courageous and certainly more loyal beings.

At least in my experience.

I would leave the rest for later, however I did want to begin working on the protocol mech before anything else. It would be rather irritating and cause several injuries in the process but once I got it upgraded I would never have to think about answering calls again. Until it broke anyway.

As the bay door closed behind me and the ship fired up, I moved to the security mechs to check out their systems. I popped open the first right mech's front torso plating to find the 'control panel' of sorts. It was much emptier than I expected it to be. Where there should have at least been some kind of core power module there was little more than a hooked battery cell bolted and enclosed by mass effect tech-wires. I glanced at its hands only to see twin barrels on each one.

By my estimates, it was a mech designed to run for a long time and mow down stupid, unarmored enemies without any real level of intelligence. So while they looked different from LOKI mechs their basic programming was too similar to be anything 'elite'. Unfortunately, this was as high-end as it got. Its single eye was able to switch through different modes of sight and its body housed just enough motion, heat and energy detectors to keep it from bumping into any walls or machines.

Although the mech had thick armor and looked much tougher than LOKI mechs it lacked upgrade able shields. Its design told me that it didn't move very quickly or smartly.

I set its plating back in place with a sigh and resolved to overhaul them later. At the earliest, I could fix up two of them before my next bounty. Hopefully. It wasn't as if I was made of money.  
More annoyingly, I would have to check to quadrupeds before said bounty as well. I first sent the security mechs to specified locations to start patrolling although I really didn't need them. It was best they at least become familiar with the layout of the Saber.

The scouts were better put together and had more specific programming but again they could do with a heavy level of improvement; their bodies were modeled to look sleek but only seemed clunky, and their thin, fragile-looking legs no doubt did little to help in bad terrain. The armor plating was thin and with the coolant/heating systems right below the surface they wouldn't do well in any harsh temperature conditions. They also lacked any type of helpful shielding.

" _We will arrive to Omega five days from now, master."_ Syn chimed in, pulling me from my contemplation.

It took me a moment to recall what meeting I had that would cause me to travel to Omega of all places. The reminder of Aria's most recent call was slow coming, and when it did I found myself reluctant to meet with her again. As much as I liked the asari, the last time I had gone to her place had not been fun. I needed to be ready for dirt and grime, as well as the newest gutter rat I would be sent after.

Hopefully Aria would have some of that nice blue alcohol I kept forgetting the name of. Something about Azure…

 **Note: I know this was a pretty terrible chapter filled with plenty of mechanical crap most of you probably don't care about. I'm sorry but I feel it was necessary to get across the idea of alternate payment methods even large companies might use, and how their advertisements are not to be taken at face value. The next one should be about as long if not longer and answer a few background details.**

 **If you have any questions or comments, feel free to review of course.**


End file.
